Koopamonium
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: When Peach's sister, Erin, gets kidnapped by Bowser, along with everyone else, they don't know what Bowser wants Erin to do: babysit all his children while he goes on vacation. Will Erin survive what the Koopalings have in store? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1:The Kidnapping

**My second fanfic that I am working on along with my other one, Night of the Werecats. Enjoy and R&R!**

Erin sadly sighed at the ceiling of her bedroom. The stars that her mother had beautifully painted was starting coldly at her, as if she had

did something wrong to be stared like that. " Why am I the younger one? I should be the older one." Erin thought. She turned her head to glance

at a teddy bear on her bed. The teddy bear had a smile stitched on its face."What are you staring at?" Erin, with a swipe of her hand, pushed it

off the bed to the cold, hard ground.

As if it could espress its feelings, the teddy bear had a little frown on its face. You see, the reason Erin was

upset was because her sister, Peach had gotten the throne to the Mushroom Kingdom instead of her. As Erin laid down in her bed, thinking of

the reason of life, a crashing sound was heard from the master room. _Crash._ "What was that?" Erin quickly got out of bed and grabbed her

flashlight.

She quickly turned it on and tip-toed to the door. Erin quietly opened the door and looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" Erin asked

as she walked to Daisy's bedroom. "Daisy, are you okay?" She was replied with a grouchy answer," Yes, Erin, I am fine. Leave me alone!"

the voice said. Erin jerked her head back in shock and went to Luigi's room. "Are you okay, Weggie?" What replied was a shy "Yes."

Erin moved on to Mario's room. "Mario, are you okay?" What repiled was a giant snore so loud, Erin was surprised that it didn't put the castle

in ruins. "Guy should get some nose strips. That's what helped me." As Erin mumbled about it, she arrived at Peach's room. Erin knocked

on the door.

"Sis, you there?" No anwser. Erin knocked again. Still no anwser. The dead silence was freaking Erin out. With all the strength

she haid, Erin ran into the door, not knowing it was unlocked, slammed into the wall of Peach's room. "Ow," Erin rubbed her head."That hurt."

She stood up, brushed her nightgown down, and looked around for Peach. The bed was empty, the slippers had dissappeared into thin air,

and the bedroom window was opened.

"Did she...She wouldn't...Would she?" Questions confuzzled Erin's brain. "I have to sit down for a minute."

As she thought about this, two hands grabbed her mouth before she could figure out what was happening. A figure came down from the ceiling

and looked at Erin. "She's perfect for watching them." "Yeah. Boss will be happy about this." Voices surrounded Erin as they started talking

about something she couldn't make out.

"Let's get the others and get out of here." A tall, slender figure said. "Yeah and quick." The slender man's apprentice ran to Mario's, Luigi's, and Daisy's room. Erin heard thrashing and screams fill the castle. Before she could scream for help, the man put something over her nose and knocked her out. The two people left silently as they came and ran into the chilling night.

**Mysterious ending to a first chapter. Please R&R for ideas because I am running low.**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Bowser

**The second chapter to an awesome story! R&R!**

**Erin POV**

"Wake up, little princess." A soft little voice awoke me from a deep sleep. When I forced my eyes opened, a koopa

with strange, blue clothes on was above my head. I screamed and retreated for the safety of my pillow. After a while,

I checked to see if he was still there. He was. _I have to come out sometime._I thought. So, I popped out my head and

stared at the strange turtle thingy. He hopped off my bed and onto the floor. I pulled myself out of bed and crawled

onto the bedpost to take a look. The little koopa on the floor was holding up a tray with a peachy peach, a keel

mange smoothie and some orange juice. The little koopa introduced himself as "Kamek". He said that I should

get dressed and meet him at the master bedroom. I nodded and Kamek took this as a sign. He walked out of

my room and shut the door. I quickly ate everything on my plate and rushed to the window. I opened up the

curtains and looked down. "Too far to jump." I said disappointed. I walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

Inside was a summer green tank top and matching shorts. There was also a dress and some cheep

cheep fillets. I choose the tank top and shorts and went inside the bathroom. "I swear that this is an

exact replica of my room." I looked at the shower. I undressed out of my pajamas and went into the

shower. The water was just the right temperature. When I was done, I put my clothes on and went

to look in the mirror. My golden blond hair matched with my light green eyes in the light. This was

the only time I realized what did I look like. The other half of me that I will never be. I stared at

the mirror for another second and started to brush it with a comb I found. My hair became wavy

just like Peach's hair. With a hairpin I found, I bounded my hair into a ponytail, put some shoes

on and walked out the door. The hall of this castle had torches on the sides of the walls and

it looked dull and boring. I walked down the hallway when I came apon a great, big door.

Just like Peach taught me, I knocked on the door. Kamek opened the door and waved

me to come in. I walked in, and the door suddenly shut. I was creeped out for a while

and Kamek grabbed my hand and led me down the winding corridors. My legs

started to hurt after a while and I sat down on a bench. Kamek went up to me

and said,"No time for resting. He needs to see you._Now_." He? Who the heck

is He? I ponder about this as Kamek led me to another large door. He went

up to it and knocked three times. A goomba answered the door. He looked

up at me. "Does Bowser need her?" He said gruffly. Kamek nodded

and the goomba opened the door wider. Kamek pushed me inside.

"Watch the back." I said. The goomba went outside the door and

shut and locked it. I raced to the door and yelled,"Open up, you

son of a cow...". I heard a grumbling sound and looked ahead.

And that's when I saw him. He motioned me to come closer

to him. Two koopa troopas were by his side when I got closer.

One of them I recall from my kidnapping. Then, he began

to speak. "Kooper and Konner had told me when they

were spying on you for the last two weeks that you

are brave and fearless. Is that true?" He waited for an answer.

"Yes."

"And I recall that they told me that you had a pet. A griffin?"

"Yes."

"I must ask one more question My friends, King Boo and Lady Bow, want to take a little "vacation" to get away

from it all. Do you know any good places for a vacation?"

I wince at this. I suck at good vacation ideas. I took a deep breath. "I think...First, you should relax the day at Blooper

Beach with a little pick-a-nic. Then, you should take a walk through the Boo Woods and look for Doopliss if you wanna

party. And lastly, you should go to that new hotel 65 miles from here and get a room so you can talk about your plans

for world domination."

I took a breath. Bowser thought about this for a while. Then, he said, "That is...a great idea. I have to call King Boo."

I stopped him. "Who's gonna watch your kids?" Bowser stopped."I forgot about that. He looked around as if he was

was lost. "You can." he said, pointing a finger at me. "Me? But I just got here." Bowser roared so loudly I thought

my ears were popped. "Kamek! Come show...uh...what's your name?" "Erin." "Show Erin around the castle and

have her meet my children." Kamek came in and took me out."And one more thing for Erin." I look back at him.

"If I hear from one of my children that you didn't listen to them..." Bowser grabbed a rope. "I'll add you to my

statue collection. He pulled the rope and I saw how many babysitters had failed at this task. "Do you understand?"

I nodded quickly and caught up to Kamek.

**Whew! That was sooooo loooooonnnggg. I'm accepting OC's to help Erin with babysitting the Koopalings! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Lindsay

**Third chapter to my awesome story! Still accepting OC There is one more spot left to help my OC, Erin babysit the Koopalings**

**and Bowser Jr.! And I'm introducing Lindsay Pennington from iLoveLarryKoopaX3! Enjoy and R&R for ideas to make babysitting**

**the Koopalings fun! And now I'm done, so... enjoy!**

Lindsay POV

"Okay...so um...guess this is the place that the newspaper ad said." I walked up onto the steps of the giant castle that the person called

'Erin' had put into today's newspaper. I knocked on the giant door and stepped back. A magikoopa answered the door."Hello," he introduced."I am Kamek.

And you are?" he held out his hand to shake with mine."Lindsay." I told him as I shook his hand. "Come in." he gestured me to come inside. When I was

fully inside the castle, he shut the door behind me."So um... where is Erin?" I asked him. "Follow me." Kamek answered and started to walk in front of me.

"Lead the way." I said as he led me around winding halls, pointing out to me where everything so that I won't be wandering like a complete idiot. When we

reached a door, Kamek said,"Here is her room. If you need me, I will be across the room." I nodded a thanks and Kamek teleported to his room. I walked up

to the door and knocked on it. A voice said,"Come in." and I obeyed the command and walked in. When I walked in, I was blinded by the color of green. A

voice yelled,"Hey! Over here!" I followed the sound of the voice and I say,"Hello. Are you Erin?" A girl walked over to me and shook my hand."Welcome to

Bowser's Castle! I'm Erin." She showed me around her room and said,"We're waiting for a friend of mine. He should be coming in a few minutes. So let's just

chill." I walk to a picture on her mantel in which her and four other people are having a blast at a beach."So... are these people your friends?" I pointed to the

picture on the mantle. Erin was busy playing on her ds to notice, but looks to me."No. They are like a family to me. That's why I put it up there." She

answered. "Want some caramel corn?" Erin holds out a bowl of caramel corn. _How did she know about my addiction to caramel corn?_ I thought if I should

accept it when a knock on the door came. "Come in!" Erin yelled and a yellow purple jester with a black and white mask floats in and sits beside Erin. He

whispered into Erin's ear and she whispered back. _I hope they aren't talking about me._ The jester turned to me and began to introduce himself. "Master of

dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am...Dimentio. Remember the name well...Lindsay." He said. Erin shook her head. "Stop torturing the poor girl with that

intro!" She said. Dimentio just shook his head and said,"Do you want to know where I live?" I nodded 'Yes' in interest and Dimentio floated to the window and

I followed him. He pointed to a door in the woods. "In that door, leads to a castle in which I live." Dimentio explained to me carefully."So you can visit me any

time you want. Just tell me ahead of time." I nodded and he nodded right back to me. We seem to reach into a forming friendship. I took the whole bowl of

caramel corn Erin offered me before and started eating it."My, my. You must have an addiction to caramel corn." Dimentio pointed out. "So.? Everyone has

an addiction to something." I replied. Then, I hear a loud roar that was so loud, I think it shook the castle. "Yep," Erin jumped off the bed."That's Bowser. And

I think he's ready to leave." Erin began to walk out the door. She looked back at me and Dimentio for a second."Are you coming?" Dimentio started to leave

and I followed close behind him. What was in store for Dimentio, Erin, and I? I walked down the hall, deep in thought as we reached the front door.

**Well, iLoveLarryKoopaX3! I hope that was good for Lindsay's first time introducing herself to Dimentio and Erin! Don't forget to R&R for**

**ideas to make babysitting the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. fun! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4:Splitting up

**Fourth chapter to one of my stories I'm working on. It's gonna be awesome!**

**Remember, I only own Erin, iLoveLarryKoopaX3 owns Lindsay Pennington and Nintendo owns the Koopalings,**

**Bowser Jr. and Dimentio! Please enjoy and R&R for ideas on how to make babysitting the Koopalings fun!**

Everyone was crowding Bowser as he set down his suitcase near the door. Eight little figures surrounded him like bees to a hive and started pestering him with questions like,"Where are you going?" to "When will you come back?" Bowser just smiled with that smile that fathers have on their face when his little kids ask him questions."Don't worry, I'll come back when I want to." Soon, Kamek came through the door."Sir, the limo is ready to take you to Boo Woods." he said. Bowser nodded and said,"Listen to your babysitters, okay?" Bowser walked out the door.

As soon as he walked out and the car left the driveway, the koopas looked at Lindsay, Erin, and Dimentio like stalkers."Uh...hi." Lindsay said awkwardly to all of them."I'm Lindsay, this is Dimentio,"she said, pointing to him."And that's Erin.""We know. Dad told us." A koopa with blue hair modeled into a mohawk spoke. "And you guys sound...interesting." Another with three hairs on his head and a star on his face.

"Can you introduce yourself first?"Dimentio asked."We introduced us to you."

A koopa with purple shades, giving him a bad boy look, started the list."I'm Roy," he said."They are," he said pointing to three had his hair styled like the top of a pineapple and standing next to him was a koopa, roughly one-fourth his size, had a rainbow mohawk with a yellow ponytail bundled in the back of his head. The last koopa, a girl, had a little dotted bow on her head and was wearing very large hoop bracelets on her wrists."Iggy, Lemmy, and Wendy."

"And over there," he pointed to another group."Is Ludwig,Larry, Morton, and Bowser Jr., but we call him BJ." Roy said."And we are the Koopalings."

Dimentio smiled a big grin."Nice to meet you, Koopalings."

Erin clapped her hands together."Okay, so um...what do you want to do?

Ludwig, the koopa with his cobalt hair in a gravity-defying hairdo, the replied in his heavy german accent,"I don't know. Vhat do you have in mind?"Erin thought about this for a minute."...um...I...have...no...Wait!" Everyone jumped back."Each of you can either play with one of us of be alone like a depressed bum."

Murmurs were heard between the groups of the Koopalings(including Bowser Jr.). The speaker, which was Lemmy went up to Erin and spoke in a high-pitched voice."We, the Koopalings,"he started boldly"And Bowser Jr,"he went back in his normal voice"have agreed to your guidance of having fun and stuff."

"The kid knows his politics."Dimentio murmered to himself, impressed of the koopa's choice of words.

Erin nodded respectably to the speech."Choose one of us." At this sentence, Larry rushed ahead and grabbed Erin by the arm and started to drag her outside to a tennis court."Your're playing tennis with me whether you like it or not." Erin mouthed the words 'Help me.' Dimentio mouthed back 'No.' "You sick bastard." Erin replied to Dimentio as she was forcefully pulled outside.

_Should I help her?_Dimentio thought._No, she can take care of herself._ As he just stood there, Iggy came over and gently grabbed his arm and tugged it. _What does he think? Like a little toddler pulling to ask for a cookie? _"Hey, um...do you want to hang out with me?" Iggy said quietly. Dimentio rolled his eyes and replied,"Yes." Iggy started jumping up and down. "Follow me." Iggy ran over to a hallway and looked back at Dimentio with huge, insane eyes."You coming, Dimentio?"

Dimentio sighed and started to follow Iggy through the hallways. Wendy just shrugged."Might as well check out to see if our babysitter could beat Larry in tennis." She started to walk in to direction that Erin and Larry went toward the court. She turned around to the remaining koopas(Lindsay is a koopa, like the koopalings). "Anyone joining me?" Roy trudged with heavy steps and standing next to Wendy, shoulders nearly touching.

"I'm joining with sis. Anyone else going to da court?" Roy said in his Brooklyn accent."I'm coming too!" Morton started to run to the court."I'll join later!" Lemmy said."Just gotta practice!" Ludwig shrugged and saying nothing, went to the court. Roy and Wendy, pleased that almost all their siblings were going to watch Larry beat the crap out of Erin, walked in sync toward the court. Lindsay was going to join them, but not now."Am I the only one not going to the court?" she yelled in the empty room. Then she remembered. Lemmy. The only one not going to the court now. Lemmy was going toward a huge room on his yellow ball. Lindsay had to run to catch up to him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lindsay was panting when Lemmy turned around to know who called his name. He rolled back to Lindsay's tired body and helped her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Lemmy started."I didn't know you wanted to watch me do acrobatics." Lindsay looked up and stared into Lemmy's crossed eyes."Acrobatics?"Lemmy did a back flip and landed squarely on his hand.

"Of course. With my girlfriend." "You have a girlfriend?" Lindsay asked him."Of course! We have so much in common! We both want to join the circus, we both like the cold and snow, and we also like to pull pranks on people."

He then started toward the room he had his mind-set on."You want to meet her? She probably already beat us to the gym." Lindsay thought about this for a minute and a half._What he told me about her made me interested to meet her. We could be friends._ "Yes, please." Lindsay told Lemmy. He started to roll(on his ball.) toward the gym and Lindsay followed close behind, not wanting to get lost in this huge fortress.

Lemmy stopped at a huge door and Lindsay, not seeing that he stopped, bumped into him and fell over. She picked herself up and dusted herself from the fall. He looked back at Lindsay."Are you ready to see the gym?" She nodded yes in reply and Lemmy, with all his might,pushed the heavy doors, revealing the splendor of the huge gym inside."Whoa." Lindsay said in remark as she walked inside the huge gymnasium. Everyone was perfectly made to everyone's size. There was a basketball court on one side and the entrance to the indoor pool on the other. Huge lights filled the gym with splendor and magnificence .Around the sides of the gym, a running track circled it like an orbit around it. Volleyball nets were in storage for the summer, while footballs stacked sky-high on a rack in the far left corner. In the middle was an obstacle course specially made just for Lemmy and his girlfriend.

There was a balance beam, some uneven bars, and a mat._Probably for his girlfriend._ Lindsay thought. Next to it, there was a balance beam well, some chairs, trapeze rope, and a water cooler. A girl, 14 or 15, was leaning on the water cooler, like she was waiting for had her cobalt hair tied into a ponytail, like Erin's and was wearing clothes like gymnasts wore in practice with white tape around her hands to make sure that she didn't get blisters on her hands. On her head were two little kitty ears on her head and she had a swishing looked impatient. "Hey, Felica!" Lemmy yelled across the room. The girl's ears pricked up and she turned around."Lemmy!' Felica said."I've been waiting for you." She looked over to Lindsay."Who's your friend?"

Lemmy replied back,"This is came to babysit all of us." "And also watch us practice."Felica nodded in respect."You wanna be a spectator to us?" She put her hands on her hips"I don't mind," She pointed to a bench."You can watch us over there and give us suggestions."Lindsay walked over to where Felica pointed and sat on the bench."I'm ready when you are." Lindsay told them."You ready?"Felica turned to Lemmy. He smiled."You know I am." Felica looked up to a studio and yelled," Hit it, Issac and Evan!"

Lindsay looked up to where Felica yelled and saw two boys who were ten years old and looked exactly alike, except that one of them wore glasses and the other wore contacts. One of them held up a thumbs up and started the music. Before Lindsay knew what was happening, Felica and Lemmy sprinted toward the first obstacle, the uneven bars. _How is Lemmy going to reach the bars?_

Felica reached the first bar with ease. she grabbed it and flipped in a circle and went pass the other bars easily. Lemmy,however, had trouble getting on the second bar,quickly on his ball to catch up with Felica for the next obstacle, the mat.

Felica did a cart-wheel and landed on her hands. Lemmy did a really high back flip and landed on his hand on the ball. They raced toward the last obstacle, the balance beam. Lemmy jumped and did three back bends in a row and landed into the green area. Felica followed shortly after, running on the beam and did a back flip the green area. When they finished , they were panting hard like dogs on a hot day(what Dimentio would say.). Felica shook Lemmy's hand.

"Good...job. Did... better than... last time." Felica said, tired. "I...know." Lemmy said. He turned to Lindsay."Hit...that button." Lindsay obeyed and pushed the button.

A girl appeared on the screen. She had black, flowing hair that went to her shoulders. Lindsay could tell she was Mexican because she had a tan skin. Blue eyes matched her hair perfectly."Hello, Felica, what do you..."She stopped talking fora minute. "Who are you?" she asked."Lindsay. What's yours?" "My name is Coco." "Coco...listen to her. Please?"Lemmy pleaded. Coco signed and rolled her eyes on the ceiling and said,"What do you want?"Lindsay took this as an open window and said quickly," Caramel corn!"

"I can tell in the hint of your voice that you're addicted to caramel corn." Coco smiled."But I won't tell anyone. For your sake."Lindsay sighed in relief. "That tube over there in the corner will sent everyone what they ordered here." Coco said to heard a beep and turned around. The food that she ordered was there, along with some water.

She took it out and noticed other things on the plate. There was watermelon and some grilled cheep-cheep on there and two more water bottles. Felica stood up and grabbed the fish out of Lindsay's hand and sat down.

With hungry eyes, she bit into it and took a huge chunk out of it. Lindsay saw that she had canines like a cat and started tearing the cheep-cheep violently. Lemmy calmly ate his watermelon and drank his water. Lindsay smiled because she had done a great job helping Lemmy and his girl get some food. Soon, Lindsay heard a door open and shut and she looked. Two young boys were running to Lemmy and Felica with embraced arms. Lindsay stepped aside.

"That was excellent! Simply magnificent!" One of them said in a British accent."Great job!" The other said in a normal accent. "Who are you?"Lindsay asked.

"I'm Issac."The one with the glasses said."And I'm Evan."The one with the contacts said."And we are the Katzman twins!" They both said together. As Lindsay was getting to know them, a bell rang in the room."Uh Oh! Only 15 minutes until Larry's game with Erin starts."Evan said."Let's go! I want to get early seats and watch them practice." Issac said as he ran out of the gym. Everyone sighed and trudged slowly behind him toward the tennis court.

**That was long! In the next chapter, we find out what Iggy is doing with Dimentio. And the death match between Larry and Erin is going to start soon Who will win? Larry, the challenger? Or Erin, the newbie? Find out.**


	5. Chapter 5:The EPIC tennis match!

**Fifth chapter to an awesome story! For Now, Bowser is joining me in a little conversation in the end. **

Iggy led Dimentio down a dark and mysterious hallway. Dimentio felt uneasy because he has never met the Koopalings before. _Should I try to escape? No, that is too risky. Especially when the boy is watching._Iggy looked back every two minutes to see if Dimentio was still following him. Dimentio sighed in relief when Iggy stopped for a minute to stop walking.

Dimentio took this as an open window and ran as fast as he could."Hey!" Iggy yelled and pulled something from out of his shell. It was a wand with a lime green jewel incrusted inside it. Iggy shook it and it lit up. He aimed for Dimentio and shot at him. A green energy ball shot out from the wand and went toward Dimentio.

Dimentio yelped and dove under the table near the door and flipped green ball hit the table with such force, Dimentio ran from the table to the wall. Iggy came over and grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me." He pulled Dimentio from the hole in the wall and started dragging him. Dimentio said nothing else when he was being dragged against his will.

After a while, Iggy reached a door and reached into his shell again. He pulled out a key and inserted the key intoa hole in the door. He pushed the door and opened it. Dimentio looked up and said,"Whoa."Inside, there was bottles lined up in order on shelves. Chemicals were on a table in the middle of the room.

Test tubes filled with goomba heads and blooper tentacles on a shelf in the far right corner. Dimentio shook with disgust. A door with the sign,'Secret Room' was on the left corner of the room. Dimentio rolled his eyes in response to the sign. A girl was standing next to a machine with a rock inside the container. She had green hair and was wearing a lab coat.

There was a mirror in front of her so Dimentio could see her. Green eyes with flecks of brown and blue in them made her look pretty and smart. She was wearing goggles and gloves to keep herself clean. Dimentio could recognize Ludwig standing next to her, chemicals in hand. He concentrated on a solid in the tube._ I'm surrounded by smartness_. "Izzy! Have you found it yet?" Iggy called. The girl turned around. "Why don't you find out?" She looked over to Dimentio. She smiled and waved at him."Hi, Dimentio!" Iggy looked at him like he was strange.

"You know him?" Iggy asked again. The girl laughed a sweet laugh."Of course I know him! My cousin works for his boss!" The girl ran to Dimentio."You may not remember me,but Moon told me about you in her letters and visits. I'm Izzy and Esmeralda is at home. And Carmen's outside." Suddenly,Dimentio remembered."Oh yeah," He snapped his fingers."You were that girl at the party! You were awesome!" Dimentio told her."I wasn't that awesome. My little sister is more awesome than me." Izzy twirled her hair."What about that thing?" Iggy asked."Oh, yeah!" Izzy remembered."Follow me."

As Izzy walked off, Iggy grabbed Dimentio by the collar of his poncho and lift him up."Listen, Dimentio, you're _not_ going to steal my girlfriend," He pulled Dimentio closer to him."Understood?" Dimentio nodded quickly and was dropped."Good."Iggy was happy again and skipped to catch up to Izzy. _Everyone in this family is a _psycho. Dimentio make the mistake of saying it out loud and covered his mouth when Iggy and Ludwig looked at him. Izzy just shrugged and put on some ear buds and plugged it into a MP3 Player. Soon, Izzy was singing part of a song. Iggy started to listen.

"She has a beautiful singing voice." Dimentio commented.

Just then, a horn was heard from the distance."Vell, it's almost time for ze most 'greatest game' in ze kingdom."Ludwig stopped what he was doing and went to the door?"You coming? Or are flies going to land in your mouth?"He asked. Everyone started to resume their positions and lined up behind Ludwig._ Does anyone know zheir way around zhe castle? Vell, I know zhat Lemmy doesn't._ Ludwig though to himself as he walked toward the court,everyone following him.

* * *

Erin was tired after being forced pulled by Larry toward the court to play in a death match in tennis._Why did I say that they could pick one of us? _Larry led her to a garden."What..." Erin said when she walked into the garden. She had expected it to look horrible and nasty like Bowser's castle from the , it was pretty with rose bushes all in a circle. Piranha plants were bowing to Larry as if he was a king to him. "Why are they bowing down to you?" Erin asked Larry confused."I saved them from being burned alive." Larry replied._ That sounds awful. They would've died if Larry wasn't born. He does like plants a lot. Maybe he can design the royal garden at the Mushroom Kingdom._

"So, um, what are you gonna be when you grow up?" Larry turned his head to face her.

"I'm gonna be a gardener when I grow up." Larry said happily. Erin nodded her head in was waiting for them. Erin had never seen red hair as bright as fire. The girl was twisting a tennis racket in her hand. She was wearing some sort of gloves to get her grip on the racket. _She's probably a fire elemental. _Erin thought. The girl looked about the same age as Larry, but a little hazel eyes were shining with excitement when they appeared."Hello, Larry!"She yelled but stopped.

"Who's the girl?" The girl put her hands on her hips.

"This is my babysitter, Erin. She's watching us while Dad's gone." Larry answered. "That's Carmen. She gets a little jealous when she sees girls with me. She's my girlfriend." Larry whispered in Erin's ear.

"Wait. If she's a fire elemental, how do you kiss her?" Erin asked to Larry."We're fireproof. But it still hurts when I kiss her." Larry replied.

"Are we gonna start practice or what?" Carmen's hair blazed a bit brighter. Erin knew this was from jealousy."Let's go." Erin grabbed a tennis racket and started practicing. Carmen turned to face Larry.

"You trying to make me jealous?" Carmen asked Larry."Come on! You know I will never get another girl who will replace you!" Larry threw his hands in the air.

_They sound like an old couple. _Erin chuckled quietly to herself at the thought. Larry and Carmen kept arguing when people started to arrive. Dimentio went over to her.

"So, did you have fun with Iggy?" Erin asked him."Well, let's see. He nearly killed me, threatened me for flirting with his girlfriend. Did you think I had fun?" Dimentio replied, counting his fingers.

"Wait. _Iggy _threatened you?" Erin asked Dimentio. He nodded in reply."Time to start! Where's Felica?"Larry asked."She has to be ref."

"Why is she referee? She was last time!" Morton complained."Why not me?""Because 1: You talk a lot and 2: she tracks zee ball better zhan you." Ludwig said.

Morton was about to say something, but stopped when he opened his mouth."Here they come!" Wendy screamed with delight as Felica came with a referee costume on."Okay." Felica climbed up into a chair and sat into it."First to ten wins the game." Felica told Larry and Erin."Play fair, make sure it's a clean game, and have fun."Felica told them.

Larry went to the right side of the court, while Erin went to the left side. "Ready?"Ferlia asked Larry and both nodded."Then let the 76th tennis ball match begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Felica quickly threw up a ball into the air and hit it with his racket. The ball flew across the court. No time to think, Erin hit the ball back. It zoomed back past Larry and she scored a point.

"One point for Erin!" Felica said out loud to the crowd. The crowd cheered."It's on."Larry said. He threw it up and smashed it. Erin hit it back. Then, Larry hit it back. It went on and on and on and on...Well, you get the idea.

10 minutes later

The score tied, 9 to 9. Whoever got this shot would win the game. Erin and Larry were already tired, but the crowd kept , Erin picked up the ball and shot it across the field. Larry, too tired to chase it, collapsed on the ground from exhaustion."The winner is Erin!" Felica raised Erin's arm high up in the air. Everyone cheered in delight because that game lasted for about 2 hours.

**Me: Sorry, everyone for the wait. I got a little distracted.**

**Bowser: Make that being very distracted.**

**Me: *turns to face Bowser* What did you say?**

**Bowser: Are you threatening me?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Lemmy:*randomly walks in* R&R!**

**Me: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try to make up, but it'll take some time.**

**Bowser:*mocking my voice* I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try to make up, but it'll take some time.**

**Me: That's it! *Tackles Bowser to the ground and starts landing punches***

**Lemmy: R&R!**


	6. Pitstop

**Hello, everyone! This is a 'pit stop' for those who are reading Koopamonium! First of all, this will happen every six chapters.**

**Second, I want to thank for all those reviews. You make me very happy, folks!**

**Thirdly, I need some ideas, people! Here are some of my ideas so far.**

Chapter 7: Movie night! Buttered and caramel popcorn included. Movie genera : Horror!

Chapter 8: Bedtime for the Koopalings. Some dreams from your favorite Koopalings. Tell me who you want in the comments.

Chapter 9: Breakfast disaster! Food fight included. Also MK7!

Chapter 10: A trip to Mushroom Gorge, ending up with broken bones!

Chapter 11: A trip to the hospital. Guess who ended up there?

Which chapter do you like the most? Least? Tell me in the comments.

**Okay, this is all for the pit stop here! If I get any more ideas, then I will make to twenty chapters! Have fun reading!**


	7. Chapter 7:Movie Night!

**Seventh chapter! Thanks to ISqueakers for reviewing and faveing it! I have to remember to rid it of writing errors. R&R and enjoy!**

"Oh no," Erin looked up at the sky ."It's getting dark." Ludwig stood next to her, twice her size."Of course it's summer." Ludwig replied smartly. "Of course it's summer." Erin mocked Ludwig, then breaking out in a short laugh.

Ludwig scowled, then turning to Carmen, Izzy, Felica, and the twins."You need to get home,"Ludwig commanded."It's getting late." Carmen rolled her

eyes before turning to Larry.

"He's right,"Carmen pointed out to Larry."I have to get home before Esmeralda kills me." She told him."And trust me: She is evil." Larry and Carmen both laugh, signaling Carmen's good sense of humor."See ya." Carmen waved her fingers before going into the woods."Come on, Izzy." She said impatiently.

"See you later."Izzy said sadly while holding Iggy's hand. Before walking off, she looked back sadly and disappeared into the woods. Iggy looked a little heartbroken that she left. He collapsed to the ground in sadness."Come back!"Iggy whispered.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and turned to Felica and the twins."It's time to go." He reminded them."I know. I'm not stupid." Felica replied to the comment.

Felica looked at the sky. The moon was out, its crescent shape looked like a christmas cookie. She looked back at Lemmy."Ludwig's right. I need to go."

Her kitty ears flicked in sadness toward Issac. He nodded and started to pull Felica, signaling with his hand to Evan to help pull her. Acting quickly, Felica put her hands on the ground to stop herself from being dragged.

Issac sighed and jerked Felica. Her hands came lose and Evan started to jerk as well to stop her from getting her grip. "See you next week!" Felica yelled before being jerked for the last time by her two very annoyed brothers.

Erin turned around and started walking toward the house."Hey!" Larry stopped her."Where are you going?" He asked. Suddenly, Erin turned around and faced him, her emerald-green eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I'm going to the castle,"Erin replied in a clear voice."I want to watch a movie."

Larry looked at her in confusment."What kind of movie?" He asked as he walked up to her.

Creeped out, Erin took a step back."I don't know."She kept slowly backing up.

" There are many genera in movies as well as books." Dimentio pointed out."It could be fantasy..."

"Or comedy." Lemmy said cheerfully as he jumped up and down on his ball.

"It could be romance."Wendy sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together.

"Adventure!" Larry put his fist up in the air, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

"I agree with Larry,"Lindsay told Erin."An adventure movie sounds good."

"Izzy always like sci-fi."Iggy stood up, his eyes drying up. Bowser Jr. got up."Dude, it's not like she dumped you." He assured him.

"I know. It's just that we're super close..."Iggy's voice trailed off."It's okay, man. She loves you too, but you're gonna have to let her go do her own stuff."Bowser Jr. told him.

Erin was thinking about the ideas that everyone just told her. _Those are all good ideas. But I had one in mind..._Suddenly, realization struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Wait! We could watch a horror movie."Erin rubbed her hands together."It's gonna be awesome!"She exclaimed and jumped in the air.

"What movie?" Larry tilted his head. He didn't understand any of this.

Erin pointed toward the silhouette of the castle in the distance."To the castle!" She marched toward it, her eyes glimmering with was going to make this the best movie night ever.

* * *

When everyone got inside the castle, Erin began to tell them her plan. When she finished, she asked,"Are there any questions?"

Morton raised his hand."Is there gonnqa be any food?" He asked, rubbing his hungry stomach to emphasize his hunger.

"I knew I forgot something."Erin snapped her fingers. Lindsay walked up to her. She whispered something inaudible in Erin's ear and walked off back to her spot, eyes shining a bit.

"We'll have popcorn. Caramel and buttered of course." Erin pointed to Lindsay, assuring her. Lindsay sighed, full of relief. She will get caramel popcorn to eat.

"We can call a pizzeria and have them deliver pizza here."Morton suggested, licking his lips in excitement.

"Oh! We can use my chocolate supply downstairs to make chocolate-covered strawberries." Ludwig looked at her, a crazed look in his eyes. "Nice try, Ludwig. But you're never gonna get me to tell where it's at."Wendy stuck her tongue out.

Ludwig cursed in German and stormed to the kitchen, grumbling in German."He has a chocolate addiction."Wendy explained to Erin when she got that confused look in her eye.

"Make sense,"Erin told Wendy."One of my friends has a coffee addiction."

_We need something to drink_, Larry thought to himself. Roy was thinking the same thing when something hit him.

"I have some soda from the 1984 Olympics. We could drink that,"Roy suggested to Erin."It's still good."

"1984 Olympics, you say?" Dimentio questioned Roy."It's very delicious."He sighed, remembering the first time he tried it.

"That could work..."Erin's voice trailed off as she was thinking."But we still need a movie. And a place to watch it."

"Movie?" Dimentio was think for a moment, placing his hand on his chin."I can take care of that."With that, Dimentio snapped his fingers, disappearing in mid-air. A few minutes later, he came back with four movies in his hand. "Here you go, my dear." Dimentio handed the movies to Erin, bowing.

Erin inspected the movies. They are very good movies, Dimentio. Where'd you get them."She asked Dimentio.

"Home,"Dimentio simply replied.

"Now," Erin started. "While I pick a movie, you guys are going to split into teams." Erin frowned when everyone groaned in reply.

"Fine,"Erin swiped her hand in the air."Pick your own way." Everyone grinned and ran off. Erin was going to say something, but the words stuck in her mouth. She smiled a big smile, before looking at the movies.

* * *

Lindsay somehow ended up in the kitchen. She looked in awe at the refrigerator. It was huge. Staring,

Lindsay saw Dimentio firing something into a small pot. The oven was on.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked Dimenito. Dimentio threw up the spoon in the air and caught it. He turned around.

"I'm making caramel popcorn." Dimentio set up his system again. He placed a caramel block on the edge of the spoon and launched it. The block landed in the pot perfectly.

"Can I try to block it?" Lindsay asked but smiled when Dimentio nodded. She stood next to the pot, ready.

"And it's the last shot,"Dimentio spoke in a sportscasters' voice."The score tied . 23 to 23." He got ready."If number 56, Dimentio, on the Sarasaland Snakes makes this shot, then they would win for the 12th time in the row."

"He shoots,"Dimentio launches the caramel square, but Lindsay swats it into the trash.

"But he misses because number 43, Lindsay Pennington on the Mushroom musketeers intercepts it!" Lindsay exclaimed excitedly. "The crowd roars!" Lindsay stood up on the table. Dimentio turns on the oven.

"Vhat are you doing?"Ludwig asked as he walked into the kitchen. Lindsay had a look of dread on her face as she climbed down the table.

"Um, playing caramel basketball." Lindsay scuffed her shoe a bit before looking at the oven. The aroma coming from it smelled sweet and delicious. "Dimentio. The caramel's ready."She told him.

The young jester floated to the pot and stuck his finger in it. He pulled his finger up to his mouth and licked. "It's good."

Lindsay hopped from the table and ran to the pot. She grabbed a spoon from a cart nearby and stuck it in the a while, Lindsay pulled the spoon out with little effort and tasted it.

"It's delicious."Lindsay kept licking it in delight. Ludwig rolled his eyes in disgust. Dimentio looked up, about to say something, but got interrupted by Erin's voice.

"Time for the movie!" Erin screeched as she plopped down onto the couch."Where is everyone."

Dimentio sighed and grabbed Lindsay by her wrist."Come on, then."He dragged her to the living room. "Let's go."

Lindsay looked at Ludwig. _Why doesn't he care?_She kept the thought to himself as she followed.

* * *

Roy came first, bringing in a cooler."I got all my soda from Dad's room."He dropped the cooler onto the ground.

"I wouldn't open it- at least until after half an hour." He warned Erin.

Dimentio and Lindsay came next, the popcorn in hand. "Here you go,"Dimentio placed the popcorn onto the table, then plopped into a chair.

Wendy came over with some strawberries and sat down and started eating the strawberries. Erin looked at the door eerie-like. "Don't do that,"Wendy scooted away from Erin.

Everyone else came over, sitting in a spot that they usually do. Iggy sat in a corner with Bowser Jr. still comforting him, while Lemmy sat in front of the T.V., clutching his ball in his hand. Ludwig sat in a chair, still twitching his eye.

Erin dimmed the lights, creating a spooky effect. "Let's get this party started,"She yelled, before turning on the T.V. and jumping onto the couch.

Everyone's eyes widen as the movie started. Dimentio smirked. _This is gonna be fun..._

**EPIC cliffhanger! Sorry for keeping you wait. I got distracted. Again. Since I didn't want to write what happens 'cause I'm lazy, I want youto guess what happens to them.**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed and faved it. I actually want an OC join the Koopalings on their adventure to Mushroom , please send me an OC to join them.**

**Also, soon, I'm gonna write an ask-and-answer story 'cause they're funny, so I'll also need OC's for that.**


End file.
